The invention generally relates to a system and method for producing well fluids from a wellbore. Many production wells are used to produce a desired liquid, such as a hydrocarbon based liquid, from subterranean formations. However, gas inflow into the hydrocarbon liquid being produced can lead to detrimental results. For example, the level of gas saturation can increase over time to a point where the gas cut is too high to economically produce the liquid hydrocarbon. The problem can exist in one or more producing reservoirs within the same well.
Attempts have been made to control the gas saturation of produced liquid. Those attempts, however, have relied on relatively complex, high cost devices that are either controlled from the surface or moved downhole via intervention techniques.